


A Good Boy

by MateaHefler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sebastian is one hell of a matchmaker, Sorry Not Sorry, older Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man with one sapphire eye blinked slowly as he stared at the girl wearing almost nothing on his bed. His smooth cheeks flushed with color when a smirk appeared on her pretty, pink lips. The girl propped herself up on her elbow and beckoned one Ciel Phantomhive closer. His mouth opened and closed a few times, making him look like a fish (a very attractive fish).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, Ciel is around seventeen here. Leave a comment :D

A man with one sapphire eye blinked slowly as he stared at the girl wearing almost nothing on his bed. His smooth cheeks flushed with color when a smirk appeared on her pretty, pink lips. The girl propped herself up on her elbow and beckoned one Ciel Phantomhive closer. His mouth opened and closed a few times, making him look like a fish (a very attractive fish).

 

"Are you not going to join me, my Lord?" The girl cooed, her green eyes dark but twinkling. "I am feeling so lonely!"

 

Ciel gulped and tugged at the collar of his shirt as thoughts of how he could make her less lonely crossed his usually clean mind (or as clean as a mind of Queen's watch dog could be). The girl smirked wider and pushed herself in the sitting position, unashamedly letting the sheet covering her body slip down to her hips.

 

Ciel was sure she was wearing a shift but he was wrong. His face flushed even more and Ciel could feel it spreading down his neck and chest when he noticed her breasts and dark pink nipples.

 

"Aw, are you blushing? Can I see how far it goes?"

 

Ciel was sure Sebastian got her to do this just to make his life more entertaining (and as a revenge for not letting him keep a cat or twenty). It wasn't like he was complaining or that he minded having a beautiful, young woman in his bed but... Ciel Phantomhive was pretty incompetent in the romance department (he really did not have the time, what with all the crazy events in his life).

 

When the girl, Martha, got off the bed in all her naked glory, Ciel choked on his own tongue. Martha's hips swayed as she stalked towards him, licking her lips with the tip of her pink tongue. When she finally reached him, she draped her arms around his shoulders, fingers tangling in his soft black locks. Her curvy body molded against his, her green eyes staring deeply into his one. Ciel hesitantly placed his arms around her, Seirin them from her hips to her back. Martha smiled gently and pushed his head to hers until their lips touched. Ciel sighed and pressed her body closer to his. His thumbs were rubbing gentle circles into Martha's soft and smooth skin.

 

She tugged on Ciel's hair lightly, drawing out an almost silent moan from the man. She could feel his heart beating rapidly against her chest and nipped at his soft, succulent lower lip. Ciel opened his mouth slightly and licked her lips, asking for entrance. Martha gladly let him deepen their kiss, wanting to taste him with her tongue. She mewled in his mouth when he sucked her tongue and jumped on him, somehow not breaking the kiss, and wrapping her legs around his waist.

 

Martha broke the kiss to breathe, her lips swollen and red. She threw her head back, exposing her neck to give Ciel more space for his lips. He kissed her neck slowly as he walked to his bed. They fell on top of the covers, Martha moaning loudly when Ciel's erection rubbed against her wet heat.

 

Ciel's hands started to wander over Martha's body, touching gently but firmly as his lips attacked her pale neck and marked it with purple marks. Martha pressed her fingers into Ciel's clothed shoulders, nails digging into the fabric hard enough to hurt.

 

Martha could feel his hardness against her core as she bucked her hips into his and grinded against him. She lightly pushed against his chest and pulled on the thin shirt to get it out of his trousers and off of him. Her green eyes rowed hungrily over the newly revealed skin and followed the light blush that went all the way from his face to below the waist. Ciel was not a very muscled man, his muscles were firm but not defined. A smile crossed Ciel's face when he noticed her gazing at him with darkened eyes. He let a smirk replace the smile and started kissing down Martha's body, nibbling and licking unblemished skin. He licked the underside of her right breast then gently grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin before moving his mouth to the dark pink nipple. Martha pressed his head against her chest, moaning at the feeling of Ciel's teeth and tongue working on her nipple. Then she pushed his head lower to let him know what she wafts and, despite being a dominant personality, Ciel obeyed her and pressed open-mouthed kisses over her ribs and stomach, tongue circling around her navel and dipping in slightly.

 

Martha was breathing heavily by the time Ciel reached her wet core. Her legs were on his shoulders and he was teasing her with the tip of his tongue. His warm breath washed over her nether lips moments before he started kissing her there. His tongue worked fast and hard, lapping up the liquid from her pussy. His teeth nibbled on her pussy lips, lightly pulling before his tongue soothed the slight pain. Martha's back were arched and her hips were bucking up as Ciel ate her out. She tangled her fingers in his hair, keeping him in place. She moaned his name loudly when two of his fingers entered her cunt, making Ciel chuckle against her clit.

 

He pumped his fingers in and out of her slowly, curling them inside her and rubbing against just the right spot to make her scream. Martha's thighs closed around his head, her back arched and mouth open in a silent scream when she climaxed. Ciel licked her slowly until she relaxed, legs falling wide open.

 

"Don't tell me you can't handle more." Ciel smirked from between her legs, blue eye twinkling.

 

"Oh, I can. The question is: can you give me more." Martha breathed, green eyes wide and whole body flushed.

 

Ciel slowly stood up from between her legs. He stared into her eyes as he rubbed his clothed erection, teeth clenching, before he unzipped his trousers and pushed them down with his pants. Martha licked her lips slowly at the sight of Ciel's dick.

 

She raised her eyes to Ciel's one and beckoned him with one finger. He smirked and leaned over her, on his knees and elbows. He kissed her deeply and moved his hips to slide his dick up and down between her lower lips. Martha gasped and reached between them to grasp his throbbing length. Slowly, she pumped her hand up and down, thumb circling the tip every now and then.

 

"I want you inside me/." She whispered into Ciel's ear as she raised her hips. "Fuck me, Ciel."

 

Ciel breathed in deeply and slowly pushed himself inside, inch by inch. Martha hummed happily when he was all the way in, stretching her and filling her to the brink. Then Ciel started to move and all thoughts disappeared from her mind. Her legs were high on his waist, heels digging into his ass. Sweat dripped down their flushed skin.

 

Martha urged Ciel to go faster, harder, groaning and moaning loudly when he did. The bed thumped against the wall in time with Ciel's thrusts and the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed loudly. Martha wrapped her legs tighter around Ciel's waist and flipped them over, impaling herself deeper onto his cock. She rode him fast and hard, head thrown back. She could feel her climax coming closer and closer, heat collecting deep in her abdomen. Ciel groaned each time her inner muscles clenched and fluttered around him.

 

He watched her stiffen and shudder above him as she climaxed, her eyes closed and teeth biting harshly into is lower lip. Then she whispered his name in such a sweet, yet sensual, way it brought him to a sudden climax.

 

Martha collapsed against him, breathing heavily. Her breath was got against his neck. Ciel wrapped a shaky arm around her, pressing her closer to him.

 

"Who would've thought a Queen's watchdog could be so good in bed." Martha laughed as she raised her head to look him in the eye.

 

"Woof!" Ciel barked, smirking.

 

"That's a good boy!" She cooed before squealing when Ciel flipped them over and started to tickle her.

 

Martha was amazed with how playful Ciel was being as she laughed and tried to fight his wiggling fingers off. They played on the bed for a long time, then Ciel pulled her in a strong embrace and fell asleep. Martha smiled at him and pulled off the eye patch and shoved it under the pillow. She kissed his forehead lightly before snuggling closer and letting herself fall asleep.

 

***

 

Morning came and Sebastian entered his young master's bedroom. He blinked his red eyes once. Then once more. A subtle blush appeared on his cheeks as did a smile. Slowly and quietly, Sebastian walked out of the room. He knew he did a good thing when he introduced Martha and Ciel during that hell Lizzy called a party.

 

Maybe he should match make people in exchange for their souls. Sebastian shook his head at the thought. "I'm just one hell of a matchmaker" simply does not have the same ring to u as "I'm just one hell of a butler.".


	2. Aftermath

 

Martha looked at the pale man sleeping with his head on her chest. He looked so innocent despite how much blood was shed because of him and for him. Both of his eyes were closed, but Martha knew very well how they looked- many a time, she just gazed into the violet and sapphire eyes.

 

 

 

Violet... Ciel's right eye was violet with a pentagram. Of course, Martha knew- because of her obsession with the occult- what that meant. She was going to lose Ciel when the contract with a demon is fulfilled.

 

 

 

Her heart was already breaking.

 

 

 

She did not want to deal with it- the pain, the loss, all those tears she knew that she was going to cry. So, Martha kept as close as possible to Ciel, showing him all the love and care she could without being annoying.

 

 

 

The door to Ciel and Martha's bedroom opened silently and Sebastian stepped in, a small smile on his pale face.

 

 

 

"You're looking awfully worried, my Lady." The demon whispered, as if he did not know what was on her mind.

 

 

 

"You know why." Martha caressed Ciel's sleeping face with one finger.  "And I am blaming you, devil in disguise."

 

 

 

"Of course, my Lady."

 

"You gave him to me and yet..." her voice trembled. 

 

"And yet, I am the one who'll take him away from you." Sebastian smirked as he sat on a nearby chair. "Fitting, isn't it?"

 

Candlelight flickered over Sebastian's face, his eyes glowing a demonic magenta and the tip of his tongue crossed his thin lips.

 

"But, you too, my Lady," he murmured. "Have a delectable soul. I have tasted it and it is almost as delicious as my master's."

 

"Ah," Martha smirked, eyes flicking to the man on her chest before going back to the butler. "You want to strike a deal."

 

"Nothing ever misses you, my Lady."

 

"No," Martha drawled, eyes amused. "Not even that patronizing tone of your's, dear Sebastian."

 

"Indeed. What is your answer?"

 

"Where would the mark be?"

 

"Presuming that you do not want young master to see, the back of your head, buried beneath those sleek locks of yours."

 

"You may have my soul when Ciel dies." Martha declared, chin proudly in the air. "Not before. Immediately after you take him, you have to take me. In case something different happens"

 

"It is done." Sebastian whispered, disappearing in the shadows.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Deep crimson dress clung to Martha's skin, the skirt flaring out with white at the bottom. A large rose detail rested on the chest, drawing attention to the pale, unblemished skin and a slender neck adorned by a black choker necklace, hiding bite marks and bruises.

 

Ciel sure got more confident in loving Martha.

 

The woman in question smiled at her reflection, hair put up in a bun. Her cheeks were a rosy color, lips just a bit redder than usual. She looked lovely.

 

"Are you ready, love?" Ciel walked up to her, arms slipping around her waist as he looked her in the eyes through the mirror.

 

"For you to step on my toes?" Martha giggled, smirking. "Always, dear, always."

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

The ball went without a hitch.

 

People mingled, dansed and drank. The laughter was almost louder than the orchestra playing.

 

"It is as if they are not nobles." Ciel sniffed, one eye glaring. "Idiots."

 

"Not many people can be like you, darling, and let us be thankful for that."

 

"Ind.. Oi!"

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

A white feather fell into Martha's palm, soft and gentle, so pure. The destruction around her was incredible and she looked beautiful amidst the chaos, tight black clothes on her body and a Winchester rifle in her arms. She dropped the feather and turned to the demon behind her, a demon who was holding her fiance.

 

Martha followed after them.

 

"May I kiss him one last time?"

 

"Of course, my Lady."

 

Martha leaned towards Ciel's unusually serene face, then placed her lips over his before moving away. She watched Sebastian take Ciel's chin gently in his fingers and lean in the same way she did. Then he stopped as the bells rang, glowing eyes snapping open as a cruel smile appeared on his lips.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Martha was wearing black trousers and a plain white shirt, hair in a low bun. She slaved over the papers since Ciel was... Not there. Until Sebastian brought him back, that is.

 

A loud screech interrupted Martha's thoughts and, exasperated, she closed her eyes with a sigh before pushing away from the desk and going to see what's the problem.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

"Honestly, May Rin." Martha frowned. "You need new glasses. This prescription is not working for you."

 

"N-n-no! Master Ciel gave these to me!"

 

"Yes and, the only thing you can do with them, you are causing unnecessary trouble and additional work for Sebastian and the rest of us. That is not what a good maid does."

 

"O-o-okay." May Rin gulped. "I'll think about it, yes."

 

Martha walked away and, seeing Finny, hurried to the gardener.

 

"Finny," she smiled at the happy-go-lucky man. "Could you, please, keep May Rin from doing something... Stupid?"

 

"Yes, my Lady!" And off he went, a bright grin on his face.

 

"Honestly, he is far too energetic."

 

 

 

~*~

 

"Bard, hand over that flamethrower and no one is going to get hurt." Martha snarled, her perfect bun falling apart and clothes looking as if a goat chewed on it (it did.). "I swear Bard, how many times do you need to be told? Are you an idiot?"

 

"I didn't know my Lady was so harsh with her words." A familiar, faintly amused voice of Sebastian reached Martha's ears.

 

"Oh thank god." She breathed, looking at Sebastian as if he was her salvation. "Just... Please."

 

"Of course, my Lady."

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

"Did you seriously stuff Ciel in a coffer?"

 

"Yes, my Lady, I did."

 

"...Jesus Christ."

 

 

 

~*~

 

Martha hummed against Ciel's lips, smiling into the kiss. Their lips merged, tongues touched and tangled. Ciel's hands were warm on Martha's body, amking her shiver with each touch, every graze of skin against skin.

 

Clothes were thrown off, carelessly left on the floor and they fell onto the bed. Cool, silk sheets added to the pleasure, rendering Martha speechless. She moaned loudly when Ciel slowly, inch by inch, entered her.

 

Together, they moved. Sweat slicked their moving bodies as they made love.

 

 

 

~*~

 

"Trancy has a house trained demon?"

 

"More than one."

 

"Shit."

 

"Indeed, my Lady."

 

~*~

 

Since the time Ciel was shut in the asylum, he wasn't the same. He was incredibly cruel, physically violent human being. This Ciel scared Martha. And that butler, Claude...

 

That demon petrified her.

 

~*~

 

"I'll stay, Sebastian."

 

"But, my Lady, that is not Lord Phantomhive anymore. That's Earl Alois Trancy. He'll hurt you."

 

"...I know."

 

~*~

 

"Move, demon." Martha growled, glaring at the golden eyed man. "You might have my Ciel confused and lost inside his own head, but he is still mine!"

 

Martha never expected a backhanded slap. She never expected to fly into a wall from its force.

 

~*~

 

"My Lady," whispered Sebastian as he tended to Martha's injuries. "You need to be more careful. Do not entice them."

 

Martha kept quiet, wincing as Sebastian placed ointment on her bruises and bandaged her wounds. A tear slid down her cheek and Sebastian gently wiped it away.

 

"Let me protect you, my Lady."

 

"No."

 

~*~

 

 

 

Being forced to climb up the thorny something while bruised and battered was not fun. It was, in fact, hell. It didn't help that god damn Trancy brat took complete control over Ciel's body and kept giving out rude remarks as they climbed.

 

Then they were on top and the game began. Alois had pinned Martha to the floor, grinning maniacally before kissing her forcefully, hands wandering over her body.

 

Sebastian had a difficult time restraining himself.

 

~*~

 

"Demon?" Martha whispered.

 

"Yes and you shall become one too."

 

"Alright."

 

Sebastian smirked, one hand coming out to cradle Martha's face.

 

"You shall make a beautiful demon, my Lady."

 

"I know." She smirked, eyes twinkling. "Ciel and I will wreck havoc together."

 

"And I will be with you."

 

"Forever."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I suck at writing smut but this was in my head for days so I had to write it down


End file.
